


Origins of Dragon and Panther: War Gods

by Dream_En



Series: Origins of Dragon and Panther [Series] [1]
Category: Bleach, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aizen Sosuke Being a Bastard, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Dragons, Fluff and Angst, God of War - Freeform, Gods, Grimm and Ichi are adorable, I just wanted them an intro to the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kidnapping, M/M, Muteness, Superheroes, War, animal gods - Freeform, bromance is real, nothing makes sense, super heavily implied relationship, tiny bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_En/pseuds/Dream_En
Summary: Two powerful Gods escape war to the human realm
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Origins of Dragon and Panther [Series] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959997
Kudos: 82





	Origins of Dragon and Panther: War Gods

There was rain. It brought a depressing aura over the city of Midtown Manhattan. People on the streets scramble to get away from getting soaked, some even going so far to pull out their umbrellas or pulling their coats over their heads. It was pouring. Thunder rumbles above them, warning them of lightning. This made people run inside the buildings faster. 

When lightning did strike, at the same time, a bright white light exploded in an alleyway and two figures stumbled out of it. A panther with white armor and black paws, the sharpest blue eyes in existence are trying it’s best to hold up a seemingly wounded humanoid male with long orange hair. He had black spikey armor that showed his figure nicely. One of the horns on the side of his head seems to have been snapped off. A long spikey khyber tail dragged behind him. His eyes were covered by a khyber plate. The orangette’s body finally gives out and he falls onto the wet concrete. His breathing was now ragged. There were cuts and bruises covering his entire body. His hair was half dyed red from the blood he is losing. The panther doesn’t look any better, armor scratched and a few edges chipped off but doesn’t collapse.

He can’t just yet. He owes his companion to help find shelter before they make their next move. The panther doesn’t want to admit it but running is their only option if they don’t wanna be killed. The animal flicks his abnormally long tail, which was around 5 meters long and had a blue fire at the end of it, around. The fur that wasn’t covered in armor was being drenched in rain but he didn’t care. He lifted the other male and shifted him so he laid on his stomach on the panther’s back. 

In the blink of an eye, they both appeared on top of the building next to them before disappearing completely in thin air.

**..3 years later…**

A man with blue hair and wearing a suit unlocks his door with his keys. Grimmjow sighs before entering the apartment. Working in a cubicle is a pain in the ass. He has to deal with annoying Karens and nosy co-workers that wanted to know everything about him. The only thing keeping him there was the paycheck. It was too good to quit at the moment. He couldn’t do that to Ichigo.

Speak of the devil, the orangette was standing in the kitchen chopping up onions while listening to the TV in the background. Grimmjow knows the only reason it’s on is that Ichigo couldn’t stand the silence. He doesn’t blame him, he too hates the silence. They both are used to loud sounds of explosions, bloodied screams, pain, and violence. 

_“The storm in West New York rages on. They say this is the weirdest phenomenon yet. Heavy snow during summer? Scientists believe it there is a first time for everything, however, some people say otherwise.”_

_The TV screen cut to a man wearing a winter outfit, a mic held in front of his face._

_“It’s god punishment, I tell ye'h! We’re all doomed, you here? Doomed--”_

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and took off his suit jacket to hang up by the door.

Let him explain what exactly they are. Ichigo and he are what normal humans called Gods of War. To be precise, they are an aspect of war depicted with animalistic parts. There are others similar to them, but not as strong. Grimmjow is the God of Destruction. He has three forms. First, the man, second, the cat, and third, the hybrid. The hybrid form is too strong to use unless they go up against people as strong or above his power level.

The orangette smiles at him. He puts down the knife in his hand to sign, “wash your hands. Dinners almost ready.” Grimmjow nods. Ichigo had lost most of his voice only a few minutes before arriving here in this foreign world. An evil bastard and the man they were hiding from at the moment, by the name of Sosuke Aizen had cut his throat with a blade infused with a powerful stone.

Ichigo is the Dragon God of Death. Grimmjow doesn’t like to admit it openly but the shorter male is strong. Scary strong. However, he can’t always pull that power out as much as he wants since he doesn’t have as much experience as Grimmjow. Summoning his final form/power takes a lot of focus. He also has three forms, first the man, the hybrid, and the Dragon master. 

Aizen, the Butterfly God of Insanity and Manipulation, had gotten the jump on them back in their home realm, Soul Society, so they were forced to flee here to heal. Grimmjow is fine. Ichigo, however, is taking longer than the two would like. If his shitty regeneration is going to be like this for the rest of the orangette’s life, they’ll have a problem on their hands. Both of them know Aizen is after them. They are, after all, Soul Society’s only trump cards, to win this war against the Arrancars. Grimmjow cringes at the thought that he used to work for the egotistical fuck.

Suddenly, Grimmjow felt someone touch his shoulder as he was washing his hand. He tenses for a second but when he sees Ichigo standing next to him, his body immediately calms down. “Are you ok?” The other male signs.

Grimmjow gives him an ear to ear grin. “Don’t worry, I’m fine, Berry. Was just thinking. It’s very sweet that you’re worried about me.” Ichigo rolls his eyes, “I’m not worried about you, stupid. You’ve been standing there with the water running for the past 5 minutes. It doesn’t take that long to wash your hands for dinner.”

“Oh shit, the bills.” He quickly shuts the sink off and dries his hands. Ichigo shook his head and gave him one last concerned look before gesturing to the silverware already out. “Please set the table.”

Once they finally settle down to eat, Grimmjow’s mouth waters. Ichigo’s food is to _die_ for. He has no idea how the guy can cook so well, or learn to cook in the first place because their in a war, but he can’t bring himself to complain when he makes food that can never taste good, actually very decent. 

Grimmjow takes a bite of his curry and rice before looking up at the other male. He can see how happy he is to eat his own dish. The Panther god pauses for a second to take everything in, all of the things around them, and then going for another bite of his delicious food.

 _“This life isn’t so bad”_ , Grimmjow thought. _“Maybe after the war, we could live here without fear.”_

 _…_ _ **Later that night**_...

Grimmjow wakes up in the middle of the night, sensing something weird about the air. He can smell someone else’s scent other than Ichigos which makes his eyes sharpen cat-like. This meant an intruder is in the apartment, outside their bedroom door. However, couldn’t be Aizen because the man smelt like tea. No. These guys were different. They smelt like metal, leather, and peppermint.

Grimmjow scrunched up his nose in disgust. What a gross combination of smell.

When the man turns his head to look at their LED clock, it shows that it’s 3 in the morning. He carefully sits up, so not to wake Ichigo laying in the bed sleeping soundly next to him. The Cyan haired male, grabbing a switchblade on the bed stand on the way out, quietly shuts the bedroom door, and stalks towards the kitchen.

He can’t transform with the risk of Aizen knowing their location or taking down the entire apartment complex with defenseless humans inside. Ichigo would never let him off the hook with the second one. Grimmjow can see three men standing in the dining room, conveniently in front of the porch sliding glass door that was opened, looking around, and hushing one another. His night vision allowed him to notice that they look really familiar; Has he seen them somewhere?

“Shhh, we didn’t come to scare them.” A man with brunette hair said and had a red, white, and blue uniform on.

“Stop talking, or they’ll here you!” the second man had long blonde hair and…. A cape? What is he, five??

“You both are loud!” The third man growled. His chest had a blue light shining through. His t-shirt.

“You _all_ are loud.” Grimmjow suddenly joins in before switching on the lights. He doesn’t need it, but they do. From their posture, even taking one look at them, Grimmjow could tell they weren’t here to fight, but that still didn’t ease his paranoia. All three of them froze in their spot before slowly turning towards the Panther God who just sent them an unamused look. “Who the fuck are you, and what do you want? You guys have 10 seconds to explain before I kill you right here and now.”

The man with long blonde hair lets out a loud laugh even though there are clearly others sleeping at the moment, “Kill _me?_ He’s funny, I like this guy.” The other two rolled their eyes before the man with the red-white, and blue uniform stepped closer to Grimmjow. “Ever heard of the Avengers?”

Grimmjow stares at him before a memory about the news popped up in his head. The Avengers. _The Avengers_. Oh. OH. Grimmjow blinks. No wonder they looked so familiar. They were Iron Man, Thor, and Captain America. 

“Oh, you’re them.” Is the only thing he could really say. What else did you expect? He was impressed by how strong these guys were together, but he wouldn’t say he admired or respected them that much. “So, _what_ do you guys want? Also, keep it down. My partner is currently sleeping.” That was more for Thor who gave him a sheepish look before continuing to look around the apartment complex.

“Apologies, we didn’t want to disturb you or your partner this late at night.” Captain America says sympathetically, “however we have information that two people living here could help us with a situation.”

“Two people, you say? Why break into our apartment complex? Whoever you’re searching for ain’t here.”

Iron Man, Tony Stark, rolls his eyes before plopping down onto the couch. “Don’t play dumb, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You and Ichigo Kurosaki aren’t from around here, are you?” The Cyan hair male’s eyes widened. _“How did they…”_

A familiar warmth settled onto Grimmjow’s shoulder. The Panther God looks to his side to find Ichigo standing there with the blanket wrapped around him, his now short spikey hair was messy from the sleep, and eyes were looking right at him before turning to their uninvited guests. Ichigo raises a brow before signing to his partner, “Who are they and what do they want?”

“The Avengers. I don’t know what they want though.” Grimmjow, thank the lord, was also fluent in ASL. “They know who we are. Who we really are. Maybe it’s Aizen?”

Ichigo gives the three and long look before shaking his head. “No. One Radiates too much knowledge, the other has the aura of a good heart and will, and last shines with power.”

“What’s with him? Why can’t he speak?” Thor asked bluntly causing Grimmjow’s head to whip at him and shot him a glare. “Shut up.” He says plainly and clearly. Ichigo lets out a silent sigh before gesturing them all to follow him into the living room. He signs to Grimmjow, “Tell them we’ll listen to what they have to say.”

“But-” the taller God protested out loud.

“Grimm.” Ichigo gives him a quick smile. “It’s going to be alright. We can take them on because we have _each other_.” 

Grimmjow pauses before looking in the opposite direction, trying to hide his red cheeks. If Ichigo said that out loud, the Cyan Blue-haired male was sure he’d scream with embarrassment. That was so sappy yet it made his heart warm. The others gave them weird looks before sitting down on the couch opposite them. “Ok, we’ll hear you guys out. But it better be worth it. I’ve got work in the morning.”

“Oh don’t worry about work, Grimmjow. I’ve already contacted your boss that you won’t be going to work for a couple of weeks.”

“Wait, what?! Why not!”

“Mr. Jeagerjaques,” Steve said in a serious tone. “Please.” The said man gives them one last glare before finally settling down. Ichigo intertwined their fingers as the other man explained. “Three years ago, Stark Industry detected an energy wave burst through the city. Luckily it didn’t hurt anyone but it did affect the weather. It came from an alleyway 10 blocks down the street from here. I believe you know what we are talking about.”

The two gods exchanged looks. It was the day that they escaped here to the mortal realm. How could they not know? It took Grimmjow three days to have Ichigo finally wake up. “It’s when we fled here…”

“Fled?” Thor asked.

Steve continued. “Two weeks ago, we detected a similar energy shock wave but in a neighboring city. West New York. Heard about the snowstorm raging over there? We believe they are both connected.”

“And we prove our point from an audio someone, a man, sent us. To the Avengers tower. Both your names were mentioned.” Tony takes out his phone and presses a few buttons before setting it onto the table for everyone to hear.

 _“Grimmjow Jeagerjaque. Kurosaki Ichigo.”_ Both said males suddenly stood up from the couch. Their eyes wide and body tensed. This voice. It was Aizen.

_“I didn’t expect two of the strongest Gods I’ve ever faced to run with their tail between their legs and flee to a different realm. To abandon their poor, weak friends.”_

Grimmjow clenched his fist. This bastard.

 _“Don’t worry. I haven’t killed them, yet. I did, however, imprison most of Soul Society. It wouldn’t be fun unless I let them see me torturing the strongest gods they know in front of them. Break their hope.”_ Aizen chuckled. _“Then… I’ll break them myself.”_

 _“You can’t beat me, Grimmjow with the level of power you have now. Ichigo, your control is appalling it makes me wanna cringe. You two can’t beat me. I will always win. Just come to me already. Running is useless. You’ll die by my hands in the end. See you soon~!”_ When the audio finished, everyone stayed where they were in silence. It was Grimmjow who broke it by letting out an enraged growl before stomping off. “That... UGH!” He yelled before disappearing around the corner. Ichigo blinked away his terrified expression. The orangette shoots them a look that commands all of them to stay in the living room before following his partner to their bedroom.

…

Tony and Steve traded looks. Thor continues to look at the pictures on the wall. There was complete silence before the mechanic let out a long sigh. “Thor, do you have any knowledge of what these guys are?” He clearly was talking about Ichigo and Grimmjow.

The God of Thunder raised brow before putting on his thinking face, “I remember my father talking about these types of deities. These gods aren’t in any religion or myths. They are Gods of War.”

“Gods of War? There can be more than one?”

“In this realm, no. But in their’s yes.” Thor explained. “They probably come from the realm Seireitei. There are millions of God of War. Different Aspects. Despair, Loss, Sadness, Destruction, Death, etc. Anything in a fight you can feel, they are the personification of them but with animal aspects. Hybrids of sorts. However, in my opinion, the god part is greatly exaggerated. It's more of a title. The last time father talked about them, I think he said there was a Civil war going on but I didn’t care that much to listen.” He shrugged.

“Are these God of Wars strong?” Steve asked.

“Yeah. If whoever this Aizen person is, he must be very dangerous for these two to react like that. And to imprison an almost an entire side of a war is insane. If he really is after these guys, they must be strong enough for Aizen to feel threatened.” Thor said, staring at one picture of Grimmjow holding up the camera and swinging an arm around a caught off guard Ichigo. 

… **_3 years ago_ **...

_“Ichigo! No!” His partner; He was falling from the sky. Grimmjow leaped from the ground and caught the man on his back. Ichigo was losing blood fast. Whatever Aizen did to him, the bastard will pay, but now isn’t the time. The panther looked to see Renji and Rukia running towards them._

_“Grimmjow!” Renji called out. “We have to get you and Ichigo out of here!”_

_“What do you mean! We need to head to Unohana now!” Grimmjow exclaimed. Ichigo tries to stand up but collapses on the panther. His coughing fit is sending waves of panic through his partner. They needed help fast._

_“We won’t make it to the Captain in time. Kisuke gave me this for you guys.” Rukia says and hands them a glowing white rock. “He calls it a Senkaimon. You just need to throw it at the ground in front of you and go through the portal.”_

_In the distance, the sound of the soldier’s footsteps grew closer. Crap, they have nowhere else to go._

_“What about you guys?”_

_The two other Gods traded looks. “We will hold them back long enough for you two to go through.” Ichigo’s eyes shot open. He shook his head and tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth was blood. The Dragon God coughed and could only let out the weak word “no” before choking on the blood in his throat._

_Grimmjow gives him a worried look and tried to calm him down. The Panther God gives their friend an annoyed look, “We can't leave you guys here! Your chances of surviving are slim! We won’t abandon you guys!”_

_“Grimmjow, Ichigo,” Rukia says in a soft tone. Renji gives them a reassuring smile. “You won’t be of any use if Aizen kills you two; not only are you guys our trump cards but our friends too. Don’t worry, we’re tougher than we look.”_

_Grimmjow and Ichigo made eye contact. The orangette’s were filled with despair, the thought of leaving his friends behind eating away at him. Grimmjow’s ears tip back. He doesn’t like how pathetic this plan is but they don’t have a choice._

_Rukia gives them a sad smile as the enemy troops grow closer. “Once you both fully healed, the Senkaimon will allow you to come back. We’ll see you then.” She said before turning to the enemy. He sparrow feathers puff up and her eyes light up blew. Gives them a wave, “Keep an eye on each other. Don’t do anything stupid without us!” That was all the Sparrow God of determination and the Monkey-Snake God of Strong Will said before charging right at the enemy._

_Grimmjow hurries and throws the stone onto the ground. He and Ichigo give their friends one last look before the two gods charged into the portal together._

... **_Present_ **...

“Grimm?” Ichigo signed. 

“I knew leaving was a bad idea!” Grimmjow cursed, pacing back and forth. “I knew it! They have been suffering all this time because we fled! Dammit, dammit, dammit!” He was shaking with rage. Every bone in his body wanted to rip Aizen a new one.

Suddenly a familiar warmth wrapped itself around his back. 

Ichigo was hugging him from behind. His face buried below his shoulder blade and arms wrapped around his partner’s chest. They stood in complete silence.

“Grimmjow.” It was so quiet, the man himself almost missed it. That voice; Ichigo hadn’t spoken in a long time. Hearing it now, no matter how small and quiet it was, the tension in the panther god’s sagged. Grimmjow turns around and returns to the gesture and buries his head in Ichigo’s mop of hair. “We need to go back but you’re not fully healed yet. The Senkaimon will only let me through. I can’t leave you here by yourself.” 

His hold on the smaller male tightens. He can practically hear what Ichigo wants to say without the words coming out of his mouth. _“But they need help.”_

They stood there like that in each other embrace for a while. Grimmjow sighs, “c’mon, let’s go back to others. We’ll find away. I refuse to leave you here.”

Ichigo looks up at him and was about to sign back but a voice shot out through the peaceful silence. “Aw, ain’t this adorable.” Both gods tensed up and turned to a man dressed in a white robe with white fox ears and a tail. 

Grimmjow hisses, “Ichimaru!”

“Good to see you too, Grimm-kitty.”

Ichigo tried to reach out to the panther god but something invisible snatched his hand a sharp object comes to a stop at his throat. “Don’t move.” A man with dark skin and white eyes stood right behind him with a sword in his hand. “Kaname! You bastard! How did you get two get in!”

“There wasn’t a ward, nothing, to stop us from teleporting in.” Gin explains. Grimmjow growls and was about to activate his powers but the Fox god stopped him. “Nah ah ah! You wouldn’t want to break the laws of the mortal realm and kill everyone in this apartment complex by releasing your powers here, would you?” The panther god’s eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks. He glares at Kaname. “Let go of him, gross ass cricket.”

“I don’t think so, Jeagerjaques. Lord Aizen’s orders.” The Cricket God said as the blade inched closer to Ichigo’s neck, who has no choice but to back into Kaname’s grip. Gin grinned at the panic in the other two god’s eyes before Kaname disappears with Ichigo in his grasp. “Ichigo!” Grimmjow, too late, runs to the spot they were just added. Gin chuckles, “if you want him back, come back to Seireitei.” and just like that, the fox god also disappears.

…

Tony almost jumped out of his skin when he sees a panicked Grimmjow run back into the living, “They took him!”

“Who took who?” Thor asked.

“Aizen’s men took Ichigo! We were talking and the bastard’s second in command came in they took him. I…” Grimmjow paused. “I need to go back to Seireitei! They’ll kill him!” He runs back to the kitchen and begins to search for something the cabinets and cupboards. 

“Wait, all by yourself?” Steve asked in disbelief. “You’ll also die.”

“Well, I can’t just wait around! Ichigo isn’t fully healed yet! He can’t defend himself from Aizen himself. That man will torture him ruthlessly.”

“We never said you couldn’t go” Thor finally spoke up, “we’ll go with you.”

The panther got paused his searching and gives them a deer-in-headlights look. “What?”

“You heard the god of thunder. We’re coming too.” Tony smiled. Grimmjow couldn’t help but furrow his brows, “it’s too dangerous. We’re talking about other Gods for christ’s sake. These people are fucking strong.”

“That is why we can’t let you go by yourself,” Steve said.

Grimmjow stares at them in disbelief before giving them a half-hearted scoff and continues his searching. “I’ve only met you guys like an hour ago. But if you wanna die that badly, be my guest. I don’t know if the Senkaimon will allow you in though.”

“The Senkai-what?” Stark asked.

“Senkaimon. You didn’t think we _walk_ hear did you? No, we used a portal. One of Ichigo’s teachers and an old friend of ours, Kisuke Urahaha built it so it only accepts passage in if the organism is healthy and strong. Unlike, Ichigo, I’ve been able to go back for a while now but I couldn’t just leave him by himself.” Grimmjow palls out a crumpled ball of the newspaper from under the sink and opens it up. The rock was still glowing brightly after all this time. 

“Let’s go outside for this.” He gestures for them to follow. Tony stood up happily. “Great! I got some stuff in the car I needed to get.”

“You guys... Drove here?”

“No, I flew! Driving is for the weak.” Thor said. Steve rolling his eyes before they all walked out of the apartment. Grimmjow looking back at the place one more time before shutting the door.

Tony conveniently parked his car in the alleyway so they could throw the Senkaimon stone there. The mechanic takes out a metal suitcase and hands Steve a shield before shutting the trunk.

Grimmjow throws the stone and the portal appears in front of them in all it’s swirling glory. “Ladies and gentlemen, make sure to keep your hands and feet inside the Senkaimon and we’ll be arriving at Seireitei shortly. If you feel like throwing up, either swallow it back down or throw up when we finally arrive. Don’t you dare puke your chunks while going through.” The others rolled their eyes and walked through, Grimmjow following right behind.

…

“-igo!... Ichigo! Wake up!” A familiar yet hushed voice called for him. 

The said man himself blinks awake and at first, all he could see was darkness. He tries to move but he feels his arms tied above his head and he’s sitting on his knees. Where is he? When had they knocked him out?

“Ichigo! Over here!” Ichigo turned towards the voice and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. _'_ _Renji?'_ The orangette’s eyes widened. His friend is there with him. Hands cuffed to the wall: wearing tattered clothes, messy hair, and a few scratches all over him. “Are you ok? You were dragged in here all of a sudden by Tousen and it scared the living hell out of me. I thought they killed you.”

Ichigo nods. He is relieved that his friend is still alive even after all this time. Renji tilted his head, “where is Grimmjow?”

The orangette looked around. They were in a cell with metal bars. His partner was going to come after him. Which is what makes him worried. He can’t face Aizen by himself.

Suddenly the cell door opens and Gin steps in.

“Good Morning, but you wouldn’t know that. You guys don’t even have a window!” The fox god joked causing Renji to let out a bored groan. “Ichimaru, you made that joke yesterday and the day before! Are you really that un-imaginative?”

“Mah, mah! So mean!” Gin fake pouted. Ichigo rolled his eyes but stilled with the silver-hair male walked towards him. “It’s been a while, Dragon God of death. How are you?” If Ichigo was strong enough to speak, he’d tell the fox god to shove it where the sun doesn’t shine. He yanks on his restraints and glares at the man when he lets out an amused laugh.

“I wonder; did you ever figure it out.” Gin says all of sudden. Ichigo raises a brow not knowing what he was talking about. Renji also looked confused. “Did you ever wonder how the stone and Aizen’s sword was able to stop your regeneration ability.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened.

… **_3 years ago_ **...

_It hurt. Everything hurt. Why isn’t he healing? What did Aizen do? It hurts! It hurts!!_

_…_ **_Present_ ** _..._

“That stone is called the Hogyoku. It grants the wishes of the ones worthy of its power.” Gin explained. Ichigo tilts his head, what is the point of all this? “When the Hogyoku fused with Aizen’s blade, it granted him wishes as long as he cut down whatever stood in his path. You wanna know what he wished for Ichigo that day?”

Gin crouches down in front of him. 

“Think about it. Your powers is a voice-activated type. He saw how powerful you were and felt threatened. So… that’s why he wanted to shut you up forever and steal your regeneration. The Hogyoku did a fine job at granting it’s a master wish, don’t you think?” 

Ichigo sat there with a shocked expression. If Aizen had this power up his sleeve this whole time, no wonder this war had taken so long. And his voice… that bastard. His expression morphed into rage. All this time he had suffered for a long time in silence because of the cruel man. He had to go 3 years of his life knowing he couldn’t protect Grimmjow because he couldn’t activate his powers. 

Gin suddenly reaches into his sleeve but suddenly stops when there are distant footsteps.

…

Steve lands gracefully, Tony not so much, and Thor is floating. Grimmjow sighs and looks around. They were on the hollow and abandoned battlefield he and Ichigo had left 3 years ago. All that were left were skeletons, dried blood, tattered battle flags, rusted weapons, and death. The air is dry and the sky is red with grey clouds. There is smoke coming from the distance but Grimmjow knows better than to head there. He sniffs the air hoping to find the scent he is looking for. “Where are we going?” Tony asked as he dusting the dirt off of him.

“To find the bastard who gave me this.” he held up the stone.

“What's his name, again?” 

His nose finally pics up the scent he wants, green tea. “Kisuke Urahara.” He turns to them, “keep up,” and transform into his panther form. “If you can.”

Just like that, he took off.

…

Huh, apparently Kisuke managed to evade capture this whole time. Grimmjow found the man asleep at his desk; paper sprawled around him and empty cups of- you know what? He doesn’t want to know. The panther God doesn’t wait for the others to enter the house before smacking the sandy-blonde hair man on the head. He must have put a bit too much strength in his hit because the hit ended up making Kisuke break his desk. Steve winces at the sudden damage.

“Ow…” The raccoon god of intellect groaned in pain and shot up from his chair immediately. “Who dares hit a handsome sexy innocent sleeping man like me--”

“Getaboshi, you haven’t changed at all.” Grimmjow interrupts him causing the other god to tense up from the shock. They both blink at each other. He swears Kisuke’s eyes practically bulged from his skull when he saw Grimmjow standing there right in front of him. “Grimm… jow?”

“Yeah? What’s up with that look? Did you see a ghost or something--”

“It worked…. IT WORKED!” The Raccoon god cheered all of sudden and shook Grimmjow back and forth by the shoulder. “I didn’t know if the Senkaimon had killed you or not when entering it but by the looks of it, you are all ok! OH thank god! I never even got a chance to run a test before giving it to Rukia and thought maybe you and Ichigo got crushed and churned by time and space but no! You’re alive with… Not Ichigo?” He looks at the men standing right at the door, eyeing them awkwardly.

“Where did Ichigo go? Did you guys have a fight and you’re now banging three guys because you can’t get over a precious strawberry boy? Don’t worry, I’ve done the same thing! Nothing to be ashamed of but everything you should be ashamed of. There was that one time I--” 

Grimmjow punches him. “What the fuck are you talking about?! Stop spouting nonsense, you idiot! Me and Ichigo’s relationship is no one else’s business! Goddammit! I forgot you like to talk! And did you just admit that you had no clue if your little thingy would work or not?! What would’ve happened if I or Ichigo didn’t make it?!” This time, it was him that shook the other god back and forth. Holding his shirt collar while scolding him for being an idiot. Kisuke let him due to him being in a half-drunk state after being hit square in the face. 

The Avengers exchanged confused looks but didn’t dare to step in to help. 

It took a while for everyone, mainly Grimmjow, to finally calmed down. Now they were sitting around the tea table with a cup in front of them. “Interesting… So you guys are heroes of your realm?” Kisuke asked curiously. The three males nodded. Thor scoffed slightly, “of course I’m a hero! I’m the god thunder!”

“Oh, we have the Dog God of Thunder. However, I doubt it’s the same type of thunder.” Grimmjow rolled his eyes before stepping in. “As I would love to sit and chit chat, we have people to save here.”

“Of course, however, before we continue.” Kisuke turned to the other males, “is there anything Grimmjow hasn’t filled you in yet you would like to know.”

Tony beats Steve to it when the super-soldier was about to open his mouth. “Can you tell us how this war started?”

“Hard question but we should thank our lucky stars that I was around to tell you how it truly started.” Urahara smiled. “Believe it or not, the gods lived in Harmony for a long time. And how you described your world, we were once the same. We all lived our lives peacefully, buying clothes, food, working jobs to get by, throwing parties, and festivals. If a god died, a marvelous descendent would be birthed right after. Seireitei was once a beautiful place.

That was until a man named by Sosuke Aizen was consumed by his own powers and ended up wanting more. He stole an orb I was working on, the Hogyoku. It’s able to grant a person’s wish if they are worthy of its power. He was once a good man and would’ve lived to be a great one if it had not been his own selfishness eating him away. Aizen turned this world into an all-out civil war. The butterfly god had manipulated and blackmailed anyone he thought was strong to be on his side. Grimmjow, here, had served under him as _his_ trump card once.” The panther god cringed and looked away from the shocked stares he received.

“Wait, you served him?! Then what happened for you to switch sides?”

Grimmjow froze as the memories came to him. “Ichigo happened.” That earned a smug chuckle from Kisuke. Grimmjow continued to explain, “I served under Aizen for 6 years and never saw any challenges. Life became boring and dull. Aizen promised me battle adrenaline but that promise would slowly run its course. I thought that was what I wanted and kept telling myself that was all I need. 

Until Kurosaki came in and literally almost punched the living hell out of me the first time we met.” 

… **_40 years ago_ **...

**_WHAM!_ **

_The panther god is sent flying back a few miles. He only stops when his brain finally catches up with his surrounded and extended his claws into the dirt. What… just happened? His muscles felt like jello and eyes were blurry, just with one hit?! Grimmjow didn’t even see it coming!_

_A shadow loomed over him. A young man stood on top of a pile of rubble in front of Grimmjow. The panther god took in the other’s appearance. Spikey Kyber armor that wasn’t bulky covered almost his entire body. Only a line of skin was exposed from his neck to his stomach. A long spikey khyber tail swishes dangerously behind him. The man had mighty black horns on the side of his head and a plate covering his eyes._

_When the male removed the plate and looked at Grimmjow, the panther couldn’t help himself but get pulled into how warm yet sharp those honey eyes were. What type of animal is he?_

_“What’s a stripper doing on the battlefield?” He asks out loud. The stranger pauses before scoffing out the comment. “Stripper?! What’s a kitty cat like you doing around Soul Society’s base?”_

_“Kitty-cat? Really?” Grimmjow hissed before subconsciously licking the back of paw and uses it to clean the back of his ear. He only notices his mistake when the other male tries but fails, to hold back his laughter. “Shut up!” The panther snaps. A good thing in this form he couldn’t blush. “Who are you anyway? Never seen someone like you before.”_

_“How do you know that?” The stranger asks curiously._

_“Because I’d remember that ugly color of hair anywhere.”_

_“Hey! You’re a white panther!”_

_“You got something against white?!”_

_“No, I don’t! I’m just making a point!”_

_“AND What point is there...?”_

_“That you’re racist against hair color!”_

_“W' the fuck kinda of world are you living in?! That’s not how it works, you fucking idiot!”_

_They were now in each other faces glaring into each other’s expressions. After a few minutes, they finally pulled away and looked in different directions with a pout on their faces. Ichigo lets out a sigh, “the name’s Ichigo Kurosaki. What about you?”_

_Grimmjow scoffs, “not giving you my name.. we aren’t pals. Don’t make it seem like we are.”_

_“I know that. I just wanna know the panther's name that I neuter today.”_

_“If you wanted to see my balls that badly, you could’ve just asked, y’ know.” The panther grinned seeing the orangette’s face turn red. He smacks Grimmjow's head, hard enough to make a bump stick out. “Ow, you little shit!”_

_“Give me your name!” Ichigo demands._

_“What the-- Why are you being so aggressive about it?!”_

_“Give me your name or I’ll hit you again!”_

_“Why you-- OW! STOP THAT!”_

_“GIVE IT!”_

_“ASK NICELY THEN!”_

_“PLEASE GIVE IT OR YOU’LL BE STUCK BEING CALLED KITTY-CAT FOR THE REST OF YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE!”_

_The panther gritted his teeth and looked the other way, not wanting more bumps to form on his head. “Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Happy?” Ichigo smiled and sat down next to him. It suddenly struck him, why is this strange man acting like they were friends all of sudden. Ichigo doesn’t even seem wary of him. On the other hand, he did smack Grimmjow back a few miles like he was nothing._

_“So, mind telling me why you were stalking around Soul Society’s base?”_

_Grimmjow scowled, “none of your business.” He managed to sit in a loaf position despite the armor. The panther has a weird feeling that this guy wouldn’t attack him unless Grimmjow gave him a reason to._

_“It’s kinda my business because it’s where the most powerful Gods on Soul Society’s side, camp out and it happens to be where I live too. So, tell me. Why are you even here?”_

_The panther god didn’t answer for a moment. It was not because he didn’t want it, it was because he couldn’t. Grimmjow didn’t exactly know why he suddenly got the urge to just come out here, even though it was a death wish to most Arrancar that worked for Aizen. “I… just felt like it all of a sudden. Maybe I thought I could finally find someone to fight after years of never-ending boredom.”_

_“Fighting, huh?” Ichigo asked to no one particularly, “Why not find something new?”_

_“...Huh? What are you talking about?” Grimmjow raised a brow._

_The other male smiled. His expression was written with determination. “Find something new. In this world, it may not seem like it at first, but you can always find other things other than fighting. An anchor will rust away eventually at the bottom of the sea, so you gotta eventually change it out.” Ichigo explained. Grimmjow’s eyes widened._

**_“Find something new?_ ** **”**

_“Do you have a family member?” The other male suddenly asks causing the Panther to frown. What type of question is that? Of course, he doesn’t. Parents (nor siblings in a matter of a fact) don’t exist when it comes to being a God of War. Existence and reality is the only parental figure they’ll ever get._

_Ichigo must have read his expression because he continued, “well what about friends?”_

_“...” Grimmjow thought about it for a moment before laying his head down. “No"_

_“Why not?” Ichigo furrowed his brows in confusion._

_“Because if I did, they always died. Everyone is too weak for this world. That or they are too self-absorbed to form a nice relationship with me.” The panther explained. He had tried making friends once. It didn’t turn out too good because she died only a few days into the war._

_There was a long silence between them. Grimmjow’s eyes were shut but all of the sudden shoots open when something warm rests on his head. “Then I’ll be your friend,” Ichigo says, petting the panther gently._

_“Bullshit. We’re enemies you know that, right? Also, don’t touch me.” He growls but makes no move to get away. The warmth coming off of the other male’s body felt nice. Not that he wanted to admit it._

_“I don’t care. You’re lost and I want to help.”_

_“Well, I don’t like pity.”_

_“Help and pity aren’t the same things, Grimmjow. And from what people tell me, I’m as stubborn as a rock so you’re stuck with me until otherwise!” Ichigo says with no room for protest. He continues to pet the other male like a house cat much to Grimmjow’s chagrin._

_They sat there on the ground like that for a while until the panther spoke up._

_“I’m going to kill you the next time I see you, Kurosaki. Keep that in mind.”_

_“I’ll be waiting, Grimm.” Ichigo's smile rivaled the sun._

_…_ **_Present_ **...

“After that, the idiot and I were for fight buddies for a while. Then it turned into something more when I finally joined Soul Society. Even with all the suspicious looks, almost everyone gave me at first, Ichigo defended my honor just because he felt like it. I found out later we weren’t that bad of a pair and our fighting styles clicked with each other nicely. From then on, we were partners. Everywhere we went, the other followed with great loyalty..” Grimmjow finished explaining. 

“They’re so cute, together~!” Kisuke suddenly joins in, ruining the moment. “You have no idea how many times I’ve caught them snugg--”

“Getaboshi, you better shut your mouth if you know what’s good for you,” Grimmjow growled. The sandy-blonde raccoon god paled behind his fan and looked the other way nervously. “Anyways,” he continues where he left off. “The day we arrived in your world, Ichigo was badly injured. Aizen sliced his throat and ever since then he has trouble regenerating. Hence why he can’t talk.” He sent a glare at Thor’s way really quickly. “The fucker knew Ichigo’s powers could only be activated with a vocal command. Aizen is dangerous. He sees your weakness just by looking at you, no matter how hard you try it. Now… he’s got some power stone on his side, which makes him practically at this point, more transcended than a god.”

The Avenger members exchanged worried looks. Kisuke, however, suddenly snaps his fan shut. “Actually, there is a way to free all our captured allies, take care of the Hogyoku, and defeat Aizen. My plan has already been set in motion.”

“Wait what?”

“Mortals from another realm! How do you feel about being… what’s the word? Hm… Oh yeah! God-bait?” :)

… 

“Ichigo Kurosaki. It’s been a while. I see you got a hair cut.” Aizen smug voice echoed through the dark cell. Ichigo’s eyes widened at the man in front of him. Aizen now had long hair and eyes with white irises and purple Sclera. Whatever he’s done to himself, Ichigo could sense a part of the man’s old self dying at a more rapid pace.

“How’s your throat?” The orangette just looked away. _“Don’t give in. He’s just taunting you.”_

Gin steps back to the other side of the room, standing next to Renji. Aizen walks closer to the Dragon God and grasps his chin. “You know, even without your power, you are still of use.” 

Ichigo raises a brow. _“Use?”_

Suddenly Aizen, slowly but surely, pulls out glowing katana. He grins at the fear and panic in the orangette’s eyes. Ichigo moves to try to get away but his restraints stop him. 

“Ichigo!” Renji cries out, struggling against the metal cuffs.

The last thing he sees was the blade coming down onto him. And then, complete darkness.

…

“This is a terrible plan,” Thor says. Tony couldn’t agree more. The mechanic did not become a Superhero just to do this. They stood outside a huge white palace trying to someone’s/anyone's attention. Or at least that’s what the Raccoon God told them to do before disappearing off to god knows where.

“Is there anyone inside?” The God of Thunder asked, looking around when no one answers. Tony nods. His iron man helmet picking up signatures on the inside. “Yeah, they’re just ignoring us.”

“Ignoring us?? How dare they?! Do these weaklings believe they higher than us?”

“No, that’s not what I--”

“I’m going to smash it all down,” Thor says swinging his hammer and flies right at the palace. Tony stood there for a moment and sigh before following right after him. 

…

The ceiling rumbles above them and a bit of dust fall onto their head. Steve raises a brow, “what are they doing?” He asks in, particularly to no one. Kisuke leads them down a dark hallway with a torch in his hand. Grimmjow still in his panther form stalks around the place cautiously. There were no guards thanks to Tony and Thor’s distraction however you never know who could be down here. They walk for a bit until the Sandy-blonde suddenly stops in front of a dark cell. “Hm?”

Steve tilts his head. What is he even doing? Grimmjow however, curse his night vision, was able to tell right away, because he spoke first, “No way. Rukia?”

Kisuke shines the torch through the cell bar enough for Steve to see a figure lying on a concrete slab in the corner. The figure groans at the light and rolls over, away from the light. Rogers could hear the sound of shackles coming from them as they move. “Ichimaru. Stop that. I’m sleeping. Go bug, Kira, or something. It’s too early for this crap.” A female voice said.

“Rukia! Wake up! It’s us!” Grimmjow exclaimed and sliced the metal bars in half with his claws. The petite woman suddenly sits up and gives them a disbelief expression. “Grimmjow? Is that really you? And… Kisuke? Where’s Ichigo?”

“Aizen got to him. We’re here to rescue him and anyone Aizen must have kidnapped. What happened to you?” The raccoon god explained before pulling out a pin and unlocking the power represent shackles on Rukia. “Me and Renji… were caught three weeks ago, I think, and was thrown into a cell. Aizen took Renji somewhere else. He hadn’t tortured me yet, saying something he has other things to attend to.”

“We’ll find Renji and the others. Can you walk?” Grimmjow asked. Rukia nodded and stood up. She suddenly for the first time notices the other presence in the room, “who’s that?”

“Steve Rogers.” The super soldier introduced himself. 

“Steve… Rogers? What type of War God are you?” Rukia asks. 

“I’m human.”

“That’s not an aspect.”

“No, Rukia.” Grimmjow rolled his eyes. “He is _actually_ a human. A mortal.”

“....OH.” The petite woman says. “Wait, HOW--”

“SHH! Not so loud!” The panther hissed.

“Sorry- but how did a human get in here?”

“Not just one, three actually!” Kisuke suddenly joined in.

“Three?!” 

“Yes, three! We’ll explain later. C’mon, let’s find the others.”

They sprinted down the hallway coming across other people in prisons and setting them free. They were ordered to head outside and run to assist Thor and Tony. Grimmjow sprints ahead of them down the darkness and stops in front of a cell with a familiar man inside.

“Renji!” Grimmjow sliced down the cell bars and stalked in. The man was standing in the center of the cell with his back turned to the panther. Renji doesn’t answer when Grimmjow calls his names which raises red flags. “Renji…?” In the distance, he could hear the rest of the group catching up to him.

Suddenly, the Monkey-Snake God finally turns around. Thank god Grimmjow has great reflexes or he would’ve never dodged the man’s flaming punch. “What the hell are you doing?! Renji! It’s me-- Grimmjow!” 

All he got in response is a feral growl from the other god. His entire body began to glow red. Grimmjow’s eyes widened. That’s not good. Renji was trying to self destruct. “Renji! Snap out of it, you fucking idiot! Stop!” 

The other god doesn’t listen as if he couldn’t hear his friend’s plea. _“What did Aizen do to him?!”_ Grimmjow didn’t have the power to stop Renji from self-destructing. He’s an offense based God. The least he could do at that moment was end Renji’s misery by killing him.

“Grimmjow stand back!” Kisuke suddenly orders. The panther does what he says and jumps to the entrance as the sandy-blonde man pulls something out of his sleeve-- a glowing red glass orb? He points it at Renji and the orb starts to drain glowing bright blue energy from God’s body.

Renji lets out a pained scream. “What are you doing?!” Grimmjow wants to jump in but Kisuke stops him. “He’s under the Hogyoku’s influence. When I created the Hogyoku, I knew the power was strong enough that even Aizen himself couldn’t destroy, so I created a vacuum of sorts. It will drain the Hogyoku’s energy and place it into this red orb called, Akai” 

Renji falls onto his knees with dazed eyes when the Akai finishes draining the Hogyko’s effects out of him. Rukia runs in and hugs Renji tightly. Grimmjow follows right behind her. “Renji!” the petite god cries, “are you ok?!”

“...R-Rukia? What-- Grimmjow? When did you get here? What happened?”

“You were under the influence of the hogyoku. Do you remember anything before?” 

“I… I was with-- wait… Ichigo! Where did he go?!” 

“Ichigo was here with you?” Grimmjow’s eyes widened.

“Yeah! Gin and Aizen were too! Aizen- he… He slashed Ichigo with his glowing Hogyoku infused sword thingy and then did the same thing to me.”

Grimmjow looked at Steve and Kisuke with a horrified expression, “how many of those orbs do you have left?”

“I’m sorry to say this but I was only carrying one. It’s very rare to find the materials for something to contain the Hogyoku’s powers and not explode.”

“Then what are we going to do now?” The super soldier asked. 

“Don’t worry. I already told you, my plan has already been set in motion even before we get here.”

“But--”

“Grimmjow, don’t worry.” Kisuke interrupts him. “We’ll save Ichigo, you have my word. I wouldn’t have done this unless I knew our chances.”

The panther looks at his friends. Rukia was crouched on holding an exhausted Renji. She gave him a reassuring smile, “Go. We’ll be fine here. If what Kisuke says is true, you guys need to go.”

Grimmjow stares at her before sighing. “Ok fine. Stay safe” She nods and he turned to the others. Steve, Kisuke, and Grimmjow go deeper down the hallway. 

…

They free more prisoners before running into a large room with white pillars and a huge white throne. Aizen was there sitting on it with his usual amused expression. “Aizen, where is Ichigo?” Kisuke asked.

“Good see you’re doing well, Kisuke Urahara. And Grimmjow, bringing mortals into the Seireitei is against the law.”

“Don’t lecture me about breaking the law, you bastard! You of all people have no right! Now, where is Ichigo?!” Grimmjow growled.

Steve swears he can see Aizen’s smirk grow wider. Quiet footsteps stalk up from behind the throne. The Dragon God himself limps towards Aizen looking like he’s seen better days. His clothes tattered, blood dripping from his mouth and dead-looking eyes pass them over. Grimmjow sucks in a breath seeing his partner like this. He’s in the middle of choosing to kill Aizen right here and now or grabbing Ichigo and run.

“Ichigo…” Aizen purrs, “come here.” He gestures to the spot in front of him. The male, of course, mindlessly obeys. He drags his feet weakly to Aizen. Next, everything happened so fast, Grimmjow didn’t have a chance to react fast enough. 

Aizen suddenly pulls out his sword and stabs it right through Ichigo’s heart. Steve stepped in front of Grimmjowbefore the panther god could go sprinting off. Aizen’s blade begins to glow Ichigo opens his mouth to scream in pain but nothing comes out. “Ready to experience what it’s like to be the antagonist of the story?” The brunette asks the orangette.

His skin begins to turn white and spikes forms on his shoulder. A lizard tail sprouts out from behind him with a dark red end. Ichigo’s clothes tear apart as he grows a foot taller from his feet turning into claws. His orange hair grows longer to below his waist as a white substance escapes his mouth and begins to form a mask over his face. A hole opens in his chest as he suddenly absorbs the hogyoku infused sword into his body.

Grimmjow and the other three males in the room were sent flying back in the walls and pillars from the energy outburst Ichigo suddenly made. When the panther opened his eyes, a monster stood in the place where his partner used to be letting a dual, yet very feral, growl. Similar to what Renji did. 

The creature was hunched over slightly as it extends out one of his clawed hands and let out a loud dual-tone screech as a glowing red orb begin to form-- a Cero. Grimmjow knew if he didn’t act fast, they would all die. 

“I’m sorry, Ichigo but this is going to hurt!” He charges at the creature and sends a desgarrcon attack down on its arm. The orb doesn’t disappear, even with the arm sliced off clean, and shoots up at the ceiling. Thank god nothing severe collapses on them because the glowing orb turns it all to dust as it passes through layers of the ceiling without dissipating.

…

Tony was shooting at his rocket launchers at the enemy when he suddenly the palace to right, the roof was blasted off by red energy. “Holy shit!” The mechanic cursed. 

Thor even paused to watch as the energy demolishes the upper levels of the castle. “What in the name of Oden was that?!” 

Tony shrugged and continue to fire at the projectile attacks that were sent his way. Jesus these guys don’t ever learn to back down. In fact, Aizen’s forces seem to keep multiplying. If this continues they were going to have a problem.

“Sir, incoming,” Friday warned but it was too late.

Tony was knocked out the air by a blue fireball and sent crashing to the ground. He lies on the ground for a moment, letting out a pained sighed. The mechanic can hear Thor struggling in the distance but doesn’t get up when suddenly a harsh wind blew onto the battlefield and screams of agony echoed through the air. A petite woman’s face into view. “Need some assistance,” She asked.

Tony slowly sat up and his eyes widened behind the armored. A man with red pineapple-like hair was leading a group of other gods through the battlefield and destroying the enemies with ease. 

“Roar! Zabimaru!” He yelled and the entire land exploded with flames.

“Wow…” Is all the mechanic could say. Even though it’s a war, they all make it look so graceful and elegant.

…

Grimmjow watches with horror as the same white substance that escaped Ichigo’s mouth, sprout from his amputated arm. A new limb forms and the monster shows off his regeneration. The severed arm turns into dust. Grimmjow’s pauses. Wait, if Ichigo can now regenerate… then that means…

Ichigo lets out another dual-tone screech and smacks Grimmjow back through a pillar before clashing with Steve’s shield. The super soldier was brought down onto his knees while trying to hold his own against the albino monster. At incredible speed, Ichigo suddenly grabs the edge of his shield and pulls Steve into the air before suddenly slamming him down onto the ground, creating cracks.

Ichigo then lifts him up one more time and throws the man across the room. Grimmjow, who recovered fast thanks to his own regeneration ability and manages to strike the orangette’s skull mask, chipping off the piece that covered the left side of his face.

Grimmjow was suddenly taken aback by how Ichigo’s actual face looked at him. His iris was now a creepy gold surrounded by abyss black sclera. His partner bared his teeth and seethed in rage as a line of blood pours over his eye from the panther god’s attack. He begins to charge another Cero.

“Ichigo! Snap out of it! You can fight it!” The creature monster in front of him doesn’t stop so Grimmjow improvises. “It’s me, Grimmjow! Ichigo, if you do this you’ll regret it! You know I don’t I want to kill you so please, don’t give me that choice!”

Ichigo suddenly paused. His eyes widened for a bit as if he’s hearing Grimmjow’s words for the first time. The Cero was still ready at his hand but the panther god took his chances and kept talking. “We have come to save you, Ichigo. We’re doing the best we can to bring down Aizen but we can’t do this without a bit your help. Just give us a push to let us know you’re there. We need you, Ichigo.” He gulped. “...I need you.”

The monster and he stare into each other’s eyes for a long time. The only sound that could be heard was Cero’s power and both their breathing. The others in the room watching with anticipation of what was going to happen next. 

“Grriimm…. Jooow?” The monster’s cero dissipated. His dual voice was laced with confusion and fear but it made Grimmjow let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His Ichigo was still there, and he could finally talk!

“Ichigo,” He shifts back into his man form and slowly takes a step towards the orangette. 

“It… hurts... It hurts!” Ichigo cried and gripped his own head tightly.

“Don’t worry, I’m here for you.” He continues to step closer towards him. “We’ll figure this out. Kisuke has a plan--”

“And what would that plan be?” Aizen’s voice suddenly rang out behind him and a hand shot through his chest. Grimmjow gasps in pain and looks down at the blood-covered arm that impaled him. Ichigo watches in horror as his partner’s body falls to the ground gasping for what seems like air. Blood forming a puddle underneath him. Aizen towers over him with a smug expression. “It’s over.”

…

…

…

“Grimmjow!”

Suddenly Ichigo’s body explodes with energy as he lets out a loud roar. The entire room begins to crumble under the sudden pressure that he was releasing. Kisuke found himself pinned onto the ground, unable to get up and also struggling for air. Even Aizen seems to be having trouble. Holy crap, Ichigo was losing it. _“Time for the next stage of the plan.”_

“GIN! NOW!” He yelled.

The Fox god suddenly appears out of thin air with a red orb, Akai, in his hand and pointed it at Ichigo. Shockwaves of energy hit them when the Akai begins to suck up the Hogyoku’s powers. They watch as the white skin, tail, mask, and claws melt off of Ichigo’s body and vacuumed away. Ichigo’s eyes flickered back to its original color before he finally collapsed onto his hands and knees. 

Gin hands the Akai over to Urahara who puts it up to his sleeve. Steve limps over to this, holding his shield, “Jesus, that hurt like a bitch.” Kisuke laughed, “I didn’t think you were the type to say bad words, Mr. Rogers.”

“They say swearing actually relieves pain.” Steve shot back with a smirk.

Aizen gets up from the ground and brushes his knees off. He sends a glare at Gin’s way, “you’re a double agent?”

“Ooops? Did I forget to mention that at my job interview?” Gin asked playfully. 

Aizen rolls his eyes and moves towards them but is suddenly stopped in his tracks by a chill running down his spine. He turns to see Ichigo sitting on the ground with Grimmjow’s unconscious head laying in his lap, “ ** _Aizen._ **” 

“You… speak…” The brunette realized.

Kisuke slowly but swiftly grabbed both Steve’s and Gin’s arm to drag them behind a pile of rocks for cover.

Ichigo sent him a dark glare through his long hair that suddenly turned from orange to black. His honey eyes bled into crimson red. “ ** _Zangetsu_ **.” The, now, ravenette’s voice echoed through the large room. 

A powerful wind blew around, out of nowhere, as two large figures begin to form behind Ichigo and Grimmjow. Those shiny white and black scales glittered under the light with every movement. They were taller than the ceiling. Both of them lowered their head to Aizen’s level to blow out a large puff of smoke. Then let out a loud roar. 

The dragons have been awakened.

Aizen gulped.

He no longer had the hogyoku’s power to wield anymore and begin to sweat. The white and black dragons curled protectively around Ichigo and Grimmjow. They sent a god-like judgemental look down at the butterfly god who stares back with utter fear.

“Don’t keep hell waiting, you son of a bitch.” Ichigo spat out. 

Then suddenly, as quick as a snake, the white dragon, that looked similar to a skeleton, snapped it’s jaw at Aizen’s torso and thrashed around its head with the brunette screaming and writhing through his teeth. The black abyss dragon greedily snatched the man away and begin to do the same thing. There was a small tug a war before the white beast tossed him up in the air and let him fall into its wide mouth.

When the dragon shuts its mouth, the bloodied screams abruptly stop and the beast swallows the body loudly. Kisuke slowly came out from behind the pile of rubble and the others did the same. The dragons snapped their attention to them and eyed them like they were nothing but prey. 

Before they _could_ be turned into lizard food, Ichigo scowled at them. “Shiro, Tensa. Knock it off. You know you both aren’t allowed to eat them!”

The white skeleton dragon made some noise which sounded like it was complaining. Ichigo, who rolled his eyes, of course, understood what it was saying. “I don’t care if you haven’t eaten for a long time. We don’t eat our teammates.” He scolded him. 

Shiro looked the other way and made a rumbling annoyed sound. The dragon was pouting. Tensa smacked him in the back with his tail and Shiro smacked back with his boney wing. They went back and forth hitting each other before it turned into an all-out fight.

“Hey! Stop that!” Ichigo growled causing them to tense up and making whining noises. “Stop blaming each other! You both need to stop acting like completely hatchlings!”

“Goddammit! Can’t a guy die here with some peace and quiet?!” Grimmjow suddenly shouts. His eyes snap open to prove he was far from being dead. "and didn't you say you only had one stone?!" He growled at Kisuke.

The raccoon god grinned, "I never said I had only one _,_ Grimmjow. I said _I_ only had one _on me_."

"You sly mother fucker. Ok, everyone shut the fuck up. Your voices are making it hard to pass out here."

“Oh...sorry,” Ichigo says.

“Not you, I like your voice. It’s been too long since I heard it. However, your stupid lizards need to shut up.”

The white dragon displeased growl. Ichigo frowns and nods to whatever Shiro has to say. “You’re kinda mean for a dying man.”

“I just got impaled with an arm. I have the right be mean cause it hurt like a bitch.” Grimmjow shot back. 

“You have regeneration, dumbass. Stop complaining.”

“You know, I think you were more kind without a voice to talk back with.”

“Oh really now?” Ichigo raised a brow.

“Yeah, you were less bratty.”

“...”

“...”

They both blinked at each other. Then Ichigo turned to his dragons, “I change my mind. You can eat this one.” He said with a deadpanned face.

Grimmjow shot up and backed away at the evil looks the dragon shared. “No way in hell! Get your pets away from me!”

The other three men watch as they bicker back and forth as if they had not just ended one of the evilest deities in existence. “Then apologize!” Ichigo demands.

“Hell no!” Grimmjow stubbornly refused

“Tensa, Shiro--”

“Ok fine! I’m sorry-- happy?!”

…

Thor and Tony were standing around outside with Rukia and Renji when Ichigo and the others walkout. He rode out on calmly on Tensa. Grimmjow was trying his hardest not to fall off of Shiro who didn’t like the fact that he was stuck with the panther god. Kisuke and Steve lead them out.

Gin had disappeared somewhere, saying he needed to find someone.

Thor, Tony, Rukia, and Renji froze in there spots and starred at them with shock. Mostly at the dragons. Rukia and Renji snapped out of faster than the others and ran up to Ichigo who dismounted Tensa. “Ichigo! Are you all alright? ”

“I’m alright, I made sure that bastard payback with his own blood.” Ichigo grinned devilishly. “I don’t really remember much being under the hogyoku’s effect, but I think Aizen roughed me up a bit and then… infused me with the Hogyuku…? I don’t know but I’m fine now.”

“And you managed to bring your dragons out,” Renji says and reaches to touch the black demonic dragon, but quickly retracts his hand back when the huge lizard tries to bite down on it. 

“Yeah, they’ll disappear back inside me after a while but I’ll let them run around for a bit,” Ichigo says and chuckles when Tensa nuzzles his snout affectionally into the side of his face. Shiro growls and throws Grimmjow off his back, only to runs towards his master for his share of attention. The panther god sits up and sends a glare at the creature’s way.

Tony finally speaks up after getting over his awed shock, “wait so how will we get home?” 

Kisuke’s head snapped up and he smiled brightly, “I believe I’m the guy for the job. Good thing I made extra Senkaimons or it would take another month or two before you guys ever leave.” The raccoon god said in a joyful tone. 

Steve frowned at the thought of staying in this chaotic atmosphere. Kisuke hands the glowing orb to them. However before Tony throws it, he turns to Ichigo and Grimmjow. “You guys going to stay here?”

The two gods traded looks before nodding as if reading one other mind. “I believe the mortal world is quite nice.” Ichigo finally says.

“We’ll go back, but we currently have some catching up to do.”

Thor gave them an ear to ear grin. “Y’know that when you come back, you’re going to be bombarded by a bunch of requests to join the Avengers, right?”

Grimmjow laughs, “No need, we’ll join. Just under one condition.”

“Hm?” Steve raised a brow.

“Don’t break into our apartment again in the middle of the night. It’s really annoying. People are trying to sleep, goddammit. At least knock next time.” 

Tony grinned, “we’ll keep that in mind.” He then tosses the Senkaimon stone onto the ground. The giant swirling portal appears. “Welp, see you guys sometime later! Don’t be a stranger!”

They wave good-bye before the Avengers took a sprint into the light.

… **_1 year later_ **...

Grimmjow wakes up to the sound of his phone ringtone going off. Ichigo stirs awake and pulls the blanket to himself. “Are you going to get that…?” His voice was heavily laced with sleep.

The panther god nodded, “yeah yeah.” He replies rubbing his eyes and pressing the answer on the phone. 

“Hello? It’s two in the fucking morning.”

“Yeah, no kidding!” Tony’s annoying voice went through, “Yet, some annoying self-proclaimed, “Children of God,” decided it is a great time to blow up the bank a few streets down from your apartment! However, I and the other Avengers stationed that are stationed in Midhatton is busy dealing with Hydra right now.”

Grimmjow let out a tired groan. 

“Yeah yeah, I know you said not to call you guys at night but because this is kinda an act of terrorism it’s a little bit important. And don’t pull the _I-got-work-in-the-morning_ excuse. You work for us now, remember? I _know_ you and Ichigo are just going to be cuddling on the couch all day tomorrow.”

Grimmjow was quiet before letting out a sigh. “Fine fine. We’ll take care of it. Good luck with the… Hitch-jack thingy.”

“*Hydra.”

“What. Ever...” He hung up and laid back down onto the mattress. Ichigo blinks at him tiredly at him. The blanket was up to his nose. “So, we going together…? Or…..?”

“Bitch, you’re coming with me. Don’t try to get out of this.” He said, covering his eyes with his wrist. Ichigo chuckles and sits up to stretch. He ruffles Grimmjow’s head before getting out of bed. “You just want me to come because you know you’ll miss me.”

“...” Grimmjow turns to hide his red cheeks into sheets.

“Yeah yeah. Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> Author: makes a story with so many plot holes because she just wanted to write a fic with Grim/Ichi with god powers* it PERfect!
> 
> Thank you sm for reading!
> 
> \---  
> Grimmjow: I like fighting. Don't know what else to do.
> 
> Ichigo: stop fighting
> 
> Grimmjow: oh. yeah-
> 
> \--- (another ver)  
> Grimmjow: I like fighting. Don't know what else to do.
> 
> Ichigo: well... you can be gay with me and we could both hold hands as we run into the sunset together.
> 
> Grimmjow: ... sure, why not.  
> \---  
> You: wait, didn't Ichigo say Grimmjow's name before he was kidnapped? How come he couldn't speak after that? He could've busted out that palace easily since his powers are voice activated.
> 
> Author: you have a very good point.
> 
> You: ...
> 
> Author: ...
> 
> You: So are you going to answer my question or...?
> 
> Author: CHILD DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW EITHER?? 
> 
> You: ... you're the one who wrote the story. How do you not know?
> 
> Author: *sob's in bad writing* I dOn't KnOw!
> 
> \---  
> That my children... is self-pity at it's finest. 
> 
> :)


End file.
